Memories of You and I
by h0ckeychic93
Summary: The Organization is together again, but can one say it is truly them? Follow them through the eyes of the newest member as she tries to recall her past and mysterious connections all to that fateful night. Roxas/OC. Post KH2-KH3D
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for checking out my first Kingdom Hearts story! Hope you enjoy it!

*I don't own Kingdom Hearts*

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

"Today, marks a glorious day as we have another miraculous addition to the group."

"Really? I thought nobodies can't happen anymore." Number IX questioned. The Superior glared at him, ignoring his outburst.

"Please welcome Number XIV, Jax." The great doors opened as a young girl walked down the path right to the center ring. She felt like a guinea pig ready to be tested on and observed. The room remained silent as they all watched her walk in, and even with her hood up, it was like they could see right through her. "Also known as the Mischievous Manipulator, her weapon are jacks that have the ability to stun those who come in contact."

"Jacks? That's just a play toy." Number VIII commented. Jax looked up at him from under her hood, glowering at him.

"Don't tempt her Number VIII, she also has control over one's mind. Similar to Number VI, when the victim is stunned, she can even create hypothetical emotions." Superior warned.

"So isn't that great, we'll get to know what it feels like to feel."

"Oh I wouldn't get your hopes up on it being pleasant." she countered.

"Well well well, someone is quick to speak!"

"Axel!" Xemnas yelled. "She also has a minor healing power."

"Oh, so we got a doctor in the house." Number II commented. The Superior just about had enough of all the outbursts.

"Please help her feel at home."

"She can do that on her own, can't she?"

"Meeting is over." Xemnas concluded as he rubbed his temples. Various members teleported their way out, while Jax remained in the center, waiting for a moment to be alone. She looked up from under her hood and noticed Axel, Number II, and a young blonde boy remained. Before she could blink, the oldest one came from a portal right in front of her.

"I'm Xigbar, and I'll be your first patient." In a split second reaction, Jax armed herself with two large jacks, one in each hand.

"Whoa, take it easy kid, unless this is part of the treatment." Xigbar said in a masochistic tone.

"Leave her alone." the blonde boy responded. "It's her first day and it's a lot to take in."

"Fine. I'll return on a better day." he responded as he backed into a dark portal, disappearing.

"I'm Roxas." the boy said, sticking out his hand. Jax was slow to greet him, but he seemed the most harmless. "I'm sorry that everyone's practically down your throat."

"It's okay..."

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"No, I'd rather figure this place out myself. Thanks though."

"You sure about that?" Axel interrupted. "You might run into Xigbar again, or worse, Demyx."

"I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can, but you should have an escort."

"If you're suggesting yourself, I'm not interested." and with that, Number XIV turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.

"Axel, you just got shot down." Roxas laughed.

"She'll come around."

"We still don't know what she looks like."

"Well she can't play hide and seek for too long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jax was in no rush exploring the enormous castle; and with the little guidance she asked for from Number VI, the only one who bothered to respond to her, she finally made it to her quarters. It was the hallway of bedrooms on the first floor, with rooms starting from Number VIII and ending with hers which resided next to Roxas'. The blue light brightly glowed in the dark hallway, meaning nothing to her at the moment, so she opened the door and walked in. The light was illuminated, making the room have a glowing look from the white walls, white bed, and white dresser. A standing mirror stood by the dresser. She came up to it and took off her hood. It was the first time she saw herself like this. From what she could recall, her light brown curls were now only just past her chin instead of resting on her shoulders and her eyes that once shined green were now paled, as if lifeless. And that's what she was, a hollowed out being, if even a being at that.

"Now that I don't have a heart, I can never hurt anyone ever again." she whispered to her reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came around, not that it seemed any different from the previous day with the usual overcast and occasional rain. Members began to congregate in the dining hall, slowly breaking out of their slumber. Roxas exited his room and made his way down the hall, noticing it was particularly quiet.

"Morning Roxas." Demyx greeted, always more chipper than a nobody can possibly remember the feeling. "Do you think the new girl is up yet?"

"Hopefully she's getting into the swing of things." Roxas responded. They entered the room and almost everyone was there except her.

"Jax hasn't come yet?" Roxas asked the group. They all shook their heads.

"Maybe you should check her room."

"You two split up and check the castle. I'll check her room." Axel spoke up.

"She already can't stand you, what makes you think she would open the door to you?"

"I don't know. After a good night's sleep, she may have a change of heart." he answered, followed by a chuckle. Before Roxas or Demyx could object, Axel was up and making his way to her room.

He reached her door, put on a smile, and knocked.

"Hey Jax, time to wake up." he called to her. No response was heard, not even the slightest movement. "Come on Jax, you don't wanna be late on your first day." he paused each time in hope there would be some kind of noise and that she was only ignoring him."Jax, I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but there's no reason to give the cold shoulder." The air began to turn warm as frustration was beginning to become evident. "Okay, you're bringing this onto yourself. Either open the door or you won't have one anymore!" he threatened.

"Axel, why are you yelling?"

"Demyx, get your sitar. This door is going down."

"You think she's in there? Because we haven't found her yet."

"Only one way to find out." A sly grin crossed Axel's lips as he summoned his chakrams. Demyx came running down the hall, while Roxas made his presence scarce. Thoughts ran through his mind of all possibilities that could happen, especially if The Superior found out. Ideas were running low, so he was left to leave the castle with only one more idea in mind before going into complete panic.

Rain drops began to fall quietly, making a somber mood in the air. Roxas walked across the dark streets and rundown buildings, peeking in all the corners for the Nobody. Lights that illuminated Memory's Skyscraper gave enough light to see across the town square, spotting a lonely figure sitting on the ground. He slowly approached her, examining her tucked in legs and her head resting on her knees.

"It was so warm all the time," she whispered. He let out a sigh and sat right next to her. "Even when the sun was down, it was like the moon gave the same warmth."

Even Roxas was able to recall basking in the sun and how it tingled his skin.

"Why'd you come here?"

"I saw the skyscraper from my window. I thought that maybe there could have been more people."

"No, just us Nobodies." he solemnly told her.

"Sitting here helped me remember a little more, where I came from."

"It isn't called Memory's Skyscraper for no reason." he joked. It managed to put a smile on Jax's face. Roxas found her smile contagious and rather familiar, so he smiled back. "We should probably head back, before something bad happens."

"What could possibly happen? I wasn't gone for too long."

"Well, someone might suspect that you ran away, and that can lead to big trouble. Trust me, I know." he warned. Jax's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, letting her hood fall off her head. Roxas looked up at her and his breath caught in his throat. It wasn't just her smile, but her brown curls, the shape of her face, and her practically grey eyes all belonged to the one person he missed the most. Looking back deep into his memory, he can see those piercing green eyes, the rosy, and freckled cheeks, and that smile he longed to meet face to face.

"Everything alright Roxas?"

"Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roxas, since you had the success of bringing back Jax, you may have the pleasure of taking her on her first day of training." Saix commanded. Roxas let out a sigh and opened a portal, letting it take them to Twilight Town. Jax remained wide-eyed as she took in the new environment.

"It's sunny here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's only where we live where there's no sun, and Halloween Town."

"So, that means there are other places?" Roxas nodded his head.

"Out there, there's a bunch of different worlds. They all have their own people, but they don't know that other worlds exist, except us. And don't worry, you'll get to visit them all eventually."

"Why aren't they all connected?" she continued to ask. He was silent for a moment. Thinking it over in his mind, he found it difficult to think of the right words to say; and wondered why he wasn't this curious when he first joined the Organization.

"There's something out there, a greater power than we can ever imagine. Many people have tried to find it and control it, but it's caused unbalance. It's kinda hard to explain."

"That's okay, I'll take your word for it." she smiled. Relief came over Roxas that this discussion was finally done.

"So, first things first. Do you know how to summon your weapon?"

"Only that one time. But that's because I had a reason to."

"Okay, then to start, stick out your hand in front of you." Roxas instructed. She did as told and before she knew it, three small jacks floated around her palm.

"Good. Now, the main objective of the Organization was to collect hearts."

"Hearts! Like-" she was about to point to her chest, but she already knew the condition, letting her smile quickly fade.

"Not from people, from these enemies called Heartless." she looked at him puzzled and then let her weapons disappear. "I have a lot of explaining to do, so no training today."

"But then-"

"It's okay, I'll explain everything." he interrupted. He took her hand and lead her to the market. There, he bought them each an ice cream, and then he took her to Sunset Hill. They sat upon the ledge, looking over the small, winding city streets. "A lot has changed since the Organization started, even when I first joined. Everything is just... different."

"Well, I think I got time to hear it all." Jax calmly said. And so Roxas began, telling everything from his first day, up until now.

"They used me to complete Kingdom Hearts, so that maybe eventually, we would all have our own."

"But that means all the innocent people were losing their hearts."

"Yeah, and then last year, something happened to the Organization. Things started to go back to the way they were up until a couple months ago. There was some suspicious activity, so I came back." Roxas explained, carefully avoiding to mention 3 specific somebodies. "The Organization is still looking to complete themselves and get hearts but very differently now, so the worlds won't go out of whack again."

"So it's not as threatening now?"

"You could say that." she nodded her head, understanding. He sighed in relief, he had done what he thought was right. She didn't deserve to be left in the dark the same way he was when he first joined, only to find out the truth when it was already too late.

"I think it's about time for us to go back."

"In a minute, I don't want to say goodbye to the sun just yet." Jax said. He looked at her, seeing her face glow with the setting sun eyes closed and smiling. He copied her motion, reliving the distant memories.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The two young members returned to the castle and reported to Saix, telling him of the supposed training that happened. Once they were dismissed, they headed down the hall to their rooms. Roxas was ahead by a couple steps and rounded the corner before her. At first sight of the other end, he quickly took steps back until he ran into Jax.

"Roxas, what was that for?"

"Why don't you go get something to eat in the kitchen? Today was a long day so you should probably snack before dinner."

"But I'm fine."

"Alright, then go get me something?" he boldly asked. She gave him a skeptical look, but in the end, rolled her eyes and turned around and walked away. As soon as Roxas was positive he was in the clear, he sprinted down the hall to her room. Practically in the same position he left them in earlier, Axel and Demyx were working with the door, but this time they were trying to fix it.

"Hey Roxas!" Demyx greeted.

"What! You're back already?" Axel asked with distress.

"Yeah, so you guys have like 5 minutes to put the door back in place."

"I don't think that's gonna happen, stall her."

"I already asked her to get something from the kitchen and she gave me a funny look."

"Then send her on a goose chase or something! We need more time."

"You know Axel, if you weren't so caught up in getting her to like you, you wouldn't have this problem." Roxas stated. Axel gave him a stern look and then pointed him to leave.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey doc!"

"You need to stop calling me that." Jax replied. Xigbar laughed and went to the fridge.

"Not until you help me with my problem." Jax made a sour face, not wanting to know anymore.

"I have a feeling there's nothing I can do."

"No, you just don't want to."

"So you see my point?" she replied. She continued to search through the various cabinets, looking for something to snack on, getting hungrier and hungrier as she browsed.

"Listen, I'm just looking for an extra pair of hands. But, I'll take this as your final answer. Ciao." Jax watched as Xigbar took an apple from the bowl, and gave a small wave as he left the room. A few minutes of quiet browsing were interrupted when a breathless Roxas ran in.

"Why are you so jumpy today?"

"Me?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"No, the dusks. You're crazier than I thought..." Jax said, whispering the last part to herself.

"Very funny." he joined her at her side, but it wasn't the contents of the cabinets he was focusing on. From over her shoulder he looked at her face, imagining what she would look like if her freckles returned and had that sparkle in her eyes. As discreet as he thought he was being, Jax was sensing his gaze.

"Something the matter, Roxas?" she slowly turned to face him, noticing his eyes quickly turn away.

"No..." he responded. Roxas seemed distant though and Jax was curious as to why.

"I think our conversation today tired you out. Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I don't think I'm the one that needs to be taken care of."

"Oh please. You need to stop babying me."

"Sorry. It's kind of hard to comprehend the attitude you have for being a Nobody. I guess I'm just trying to protect you." Roxas confessed. Neither realized that the distance between them had diminished. They were practically chest to chest, his eyes looking down on her as he stood a fair amount of inches taller than her.

"If I have such an attitude, then how come I don't have anything to say?" Roxas smiled widely; something he'd genuinely done only a couple times in his lifetime. "I'm guessing this is a good thing?" He was about to respond when a particular redhead walked into the room.

"Well you two look comfortably close." the two younger members immediately took a step away from each other.

"What are you doing here Axel?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

"Just grabbing a snack. Demyx wanted to show you something though." Roxas let out a heavy sigh, wondering if this was a ruse to get him to leave; and so he did without another word. "How'd training go today, Jax?" her attention had already returned to searching for food and without looking back at him, she responded,

"Fine."

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

"Basics."

"Do you mind elaborating?" he pressed on.

"Are you trying to find something out? Saix didn't even ask this many questions..."

"Well, maybe he should have." she paused her browsing yet again, and turned to him.

"What do you want Axel? Clearly you're not happy with something."

"Truth be told, I'll never be happy about anything..." he said with a smirk. To Jax though, it was the harsh reality. Faint memories of feelings floated in her mind, but the fact that she would never experience them ever again scared her. "Anyway, I was just curious. I had my own small expedition today and kinda spotted you earlier. Nothing seemed to be getting done, but hey, that's just my assumption." he explained.

"Well you can assume all you want. We may not have done the exact orders given, but the day wasn't wasted."

"Okay okay, I believe you." he put up his hands as a surrender, accepting this as the final word. Jax closed the cabinet, done searching for absolutely nothing.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." she said as she walked passed him, but then stopped, "Oh, and Axel," he turned to her, his smirk ever so playful looking.

"Yes?"

"If I ever find you spying on me again, and trust me I will find out, you'll regret ever learning my name." as she turned to walk out, the last she saw of him was a glimpse of his grin, almost cheshire cat-like.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long four months, but the newest member has "survived" none the less. She's had the opportunity to work with every Organization member, and even picked the ones she "liked" the most. But it didn't give her any luck on who would accompany her on missions; especially not this particular day.

"Jax, Axel will be joining you today." Saix told her. If said redhead wasn't standing right next to her, she would have loudly exaggerated her groan, but Jax was trying her best to be civil with him, especially after she found out about the "door" situation; which has left her to temporarily use a curtain, protected by two large jacks if anyone dares to come in uninvited. Her eyes slightly looked up and immediately noticed the smirk on his face. "Depart as soon as you're ready."

"I am, let's go!" Axel quickly said, pulling her through a dark portal before Jax could put in a word. They shortly arrived in Halloween Town.

"Thanks for the heads up Axel."

"No problem babe."

"Stop calling me that!" Jax said through gritted teeth. Axel just laughed, almost as if he thrived on getting under her skin. "So, you mind telling me why we're here?"

"Just some recon."

"I can do that myself. Why did you have to come along?"

"To protect you from the monsters." he came close and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close teasingly. Smothered by his grip, she placed her hands on his chest, released a jack from her sleeve and gave the command,

"Let go!" and immediately he dropped his arms.

"You cheated." he wined.

"No, it's smarts. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to put up with you."

"You know, if you would just open up more, we wouldn't have this problem." he countered.

"Can we just focus on our mission?" she looked into his eyes, trying to get him onto the same page. Axel had nothing left in him and dropped the jokes. They walked down the path to the large gate, giving them access to the small town. There were no signs of any heartless, which seemed odd for such a creepy place. They walked around, occasionally splitting up and then returning with no clues, and then repeated. Jax was sort of wandering as opposed to really looking around, letting her mind think about other things. She thought about Roxas, the Nobody she was closest to, the one who made her feel safe in all the darkness that constantly surrounded them. She didn't know why she felt this way, he just had a certain presence that was different than the others and he was always most hospitable with her, but she wasn't sure that this is why she feels so close to him. Then there was Axel, who did nothing but drive her insane, like it was the only way he could show her that he cared, so to speak. But somewhere in her mind, it all seemed too familiar. This safeness she felt and the light-heartedness of one's actions; it was all but new, she just couldn't figure out why.

"Jax!" Axel called out, rudely interrupting her daze. "You okay?"

"Just peachy. Why do you ask?" Jax replied, skeptical towards his concern.

"I don't know. Last time I saw someone that zoned out was Roxas when he first joined the Organization."

"But that was over a year ago."

"You know we may not remember feelings enough for them to be real, but we remember everything else," he laughed. "That's what makes us Special Nobodies because we have these memories, as opposed to nobodies like the dusks." she pondered over this and recalled when Roxas first explained this to her on her first couple days in the Organization.

"Right, I guess." It didn't quite make sense to her. She didn't have memories of feelings, just faint thoughts about them. But lately, whether it be in her dreams or while she's on a mission and daydreaming away, there were thoughts and images of things she just couldn't put together. Things that are nearly impossible to have occurred during her time in the Organization. So where did they come from?

"Okay, since you're being really unresponsive, I'm calling it a day." Jax didn't even realize Axel was still talking to her. Without even a struggle, she allowed him to take her hand and they returned to the castle.

She waited by him as he reported to Saix, not even bothering to put in a few words. She noticed how Saix would look at her from time to time but she wasn't phased by his stern golden eyes.

"You're both free to go." he finally said. Jax wouldn't look away from him until Axel pulled her away, and he continued to hold her hand until they were alone in the hall. They turned the corner and went behind the wall, away from sight.

"What's wrong with you today?" Axel asked quietly. Jax leaned against the wall and let out heavy sigh.

"I'm just having one of those days..."

"A lot on your mind?" Why bother asking if you can read it, she thought. "Why don't you go talk to Vexen, he'll know what's up. He's probably had this talk with everyone, including me." Jax became slightly confused. Does this mean that everyone here went through the same thing? Having weird thoughts about things that never actually happened? Axel once again took her hand, the third time today and his hands were still attached to his body, and led her to Vexen's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax followed Axel somewhat against her will. She tried to analyze the situation from Axel's point of view, probably thinking that once she gets her mind cleared they will be able to be "friends". 'It's gonna take a lot more than that.' she thought to herself. They finally reached a great white door that lead to Vexen's private lab. Axel wasted no time making his presence known by banging loudly on the door; a specialty of his.

"Vexen! Open up, I've got someone who wants to talk to you!" he yelled. She glared at him as he was being his obnoxious self. This wasn't something she wanted to whole castle to know, whether they all went through the same thing or not. The door finally opened and Vexen came out, giving Axel the same look Jax was giving him.

"Why must you be so loud? I'm not deaf you know."

"Just wanted to make sure. Anyway, Jax here wants to talk to you. She's got a lot on her mind and you're the perfect person to help her 'make sense of it'." he explained. Vexen looked down at the young member, debating for a moment and then he stepped aside.

"Come in child." he told her. Jax quickly changed her expression but Axel just smiled back at her, a sincere one at that. He let go of her hand and she went in and followed Vexen after he closed the door. Trying not to be noisy, she kept her eyes on him only, avoiding looking around the strange room and whatever Vexen had been working on. He took out some paper and a pen and they both sat down at the counter.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked calmly.

"I've been having weird thoughts..."

"About what?" he seemed to be writing stuff down but Jax couldn't figure out why since she hasn't really said anything.

"Well, there's some people I keep seeing in my dreams but I can't recognize any of them. I know for sure that I remember being some place warm, but the people are complete strangers to me."

"Well, then it's quite obvious." He stated plainly.

"Okay... then what are these thoughts?"

"They are your memories. They're finally coming back to you. It's about time." he answered. Jax continued to stare blankly. " Come on Number XIV, it doesn't make the least bit of sense to you? These are your memories from your past life, when you had a heart." Jax was in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes. I would advise you to talk to some other members about it so they can explain it some more."

"Why can't you just tell me?" she didn't like feeling rushed, or the fact she would have to go around asking the others for help.

"Because I'm quite busy. If you truly need help, then come back. But I'm sure you can handle yourself." Vexen ordered. All she could do was sigh and suck up her pride and 'ask others for help'. Jax made her way out of the lab with her head down, ignoring everything around her and thinking of who to ask at the same time. She wasn't left with much options for as she exited the room, Marluxia was walking down the hall. He wasn't one Jax spoke to too often, but there's no real harm in trying right?

"Good day Number XIV." he greeted as he passed her by.

"Hi Marluxia. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all." he smiled at her, somewhat intrigued by what might come out of her mouth.

"I've been having thoughts lately and I've been told that they are my memories coming back to me."

"Ah, quite an experience you're having."

"That's for sure. I'm kinda going around asking everyone about it, what was it like when you started getting your memories back?" she asked. He leaned against the wall and took a pose as if deep in thought. He took quite a few moments of pondering before any answer was given.

"Well, let me ask you this: have they started as dreams when you go to sleep?" Jax nodded her head. "And they have continued even while you're on duty, whether you were concentrating or-"

"Daydreaming?" she finished.

"Precisely. Then there's nothing more I can say. Everyone's experience is slightly different, and yet it all happens in the same way."

"I guess that helps..." Jax responded, unsure if anything that was said even made sense. "How long does it last?"

"Again, depends on only you. I'd give you a rough estimate, but it really is a test of true strength and how determined you are to remember; and I suggest letting the Superiors know so they wouldn't question your performance on missions." Finally, something valuable was said! She thanked him and then turned down the hall, letting everything sink in. It was mid-afternoon heading into evening and yet no one was really around, putting a big limit on who she should talk to. As if someone was reading her mind, she heard music start to play from the common room down the hall. She started to jog down and eventually recognized the sound as Demyx sitting on the couch with none other than sitar at hand. Demyx was interesting to talk to at times and she did enjoy his company.

"Whatcha doing Demyx?" she called from across the room.

"Just playing." he answered plainly. It always seemed like he was in a different world when he was playing his sitar.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing bud, have a seat." he patted the spot on the couch next to him. It was no wonder she valued his presence, he was always nicest to her and made her have those same 'feelings' that Roxas gave her.

"Apparently I've been getting my memories back." she started to say. He looked up at her, actually bothering to stop playing his sitar and put his focus onto her.

"Oh wow, how've you been doing?"

"Alright I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"It can be overwhelming at times. Like, you never stop thinking and that just tires you out." Of course this is what he would say. Jax was well aware of his lazy ways and anything that involved too much thinking became work, and work was his enemy.

"Do you remember what it was like when you started getting your memories back?"

"Yeah, it's basically why I am the way I am." Jax was caught off guard. How could gaining some memories change a person's being? "Like I said, it's overwhelming and it didn't seem to go over so well with Saix. You could say that's why they call me 'lazy', but they got it all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"My opinion just changed, that's all. I know I'm only one person, but it's enough for me to tell them that I don't completely agree with the way things get done around here, so I kind of just don't do it." Demyx explained. Jax was finally feeling the 'overwhelming' part, like a bomb was dropped on her but for a few different reasons. 1. She never would have thought that Demyx had such a profound mind. And 2. What does he know about the Organization that makes him refuse to do his job?

"Demyx, I-"

"Look, don't over think things, okay? Or you might end up like me." he joked. Jax tried to laugh, but what he said before just wouldn't leave her mind. She wanted to know more, since he was the most help she has received yet, but she didn't want to push the limits.

"So, you really remember when you were a Somebody?" he leaned back in his seat and nodded his head. He looked to be at peace but Jax was wondering if it was about to be shattered. "Was there someone you really cared about?" she whispered. It was his turn to be caught off guard as he quickly looked at her and once again, nodded his head. She was afraid that she may have caused discomfort, but he didn't seem the least bit disturbed. Even though she bothered to ask him, it's not like she would understand much. From earlier discussions between other members, she's been able to understand that these 'feelings' that they lack come in different expressions and intensities. There are positive ones and negative ones, and she's been able to distinguish which one she was currently talking about.

"Yeah, there was someone. But without a heart, I don't feel sadness or have that longing feeling to be with them."

"Surely you remember those emotions..."

"I try not to." he said curtly. His fingers slid across the neck of the sitar, letting a few notes ring. It wasn't long before a smile appeared on his face. "But it's really easy to remember, so when I want to, I just play my sitar." Jax was in awe. It seemed that 'joy' was an easy emotion, whether it was remembering it or producing it and Demyx was clearly showing it, heart or no heart. She felt the pleasure one gets when they do something right, and talking to Demyx was definitely the right thing. And maybe when the time was right, she would learn more about the curiosities he had brought about in her. A smile was spread on both their faces, so she left with a pleasant goodbye and continued down the hall. It was the same wing her bedroom was in, so she figured it was about time to get ready for dinner. Her eyes wandered as she strolled, looking out the windows at the slight overcast outside. No matter the amount of clouds, the moon was alway visible, shining its powerful glow on the castle. Intrigued by the wondrous mass in the sky, she hadn't realized she was approaching the staircase to the second floor where more bedrooms had been; and coming down the stairs was Number VII, the Nobody she wanted to talk to the least, but needed the most. Glancing up at him she noticed his gaze was on a stack of papers in his hand, giving her the cue to dash across to the safety of her room. Just as she thought she was in the clear, he called out her name, well, her number.

"I don't recall invisibility being one of your specialties, Number XIV." he said shrewdly.

"Apologies Saix. I didn't want to interrupt you." she quickly said, not putting much sincerity in the apology. "But there is something that I need to talk to you about." she decided that it would be safer to tell him now than to prolong the news. He reached the bottom floor and stood in front of her, stern eyes as always.

"I've been acting somewhat different these past couple of weeks, so I talked to Vexen and he told me that I'm getting my memories back."

"It's about time you realized that. No one else had been fooled." Jax was taken back by his comment, construing it as an insult.

"Well, I'm not as experienced as everyone else-"

"That is not an adequate reason. Your poor performance was proof enough."

"That's why I wanted- well, needed to talk to you." she stumbled on her words, putting clear emphasis that this conversation was nothing she really wanted. "Everyone I've talked to said that I should be taking it easy so I wouldn't stress myself out."

"I'm afraid that no longer qualifies as a valid excuse, therefore your duties will not be changed. And poor performance will come with consequences."

"But that's not fair!" her voice finally raised, no longer being able to stay civil.

"It's not a question of fairness. During your whole existence in this Organization your contribution has been less than sufficient, so your orders remain." his calm demeanor was starting to shake, clearly losing his patience.

"Everyone else was given different treatment! Why should I be any different? And maybe my performance has been poor because that's what you've been assigning me! I go on these half-made missions or you make me double up with someone when I can clearly do it on my own," Jax showed no signs of quieting, therefore attracting a small audience; she paid no attention to them, but it was her throat that began to ache, so she toned it down just so she was only heard by Saix. "I'm starting to question the importance of my missions, and even my existence in the Organization. I know that it has existed for many years now which means you've probably explored all the worlds out there, and you're just giving me busy work. I haven't been treated as an equal from the start, so now I understand why you won't start now." Jax looked around and noticed almost all thirteen members were present, except one; she scanned all their expressions, some showed interest in the argument, some showed discomfort and what they would remember as worry. But as she turned her attention to the top of the staircase, Xemnas stared at her with a look she didn't recognize. His eyes wouldn't leave hers, but it wasn't intimidation she was feeling. Her eyes once again reached Saix, his expression was unchanged. "If I was never important to this Organization, then why didn't you just throw me back into the darkness, where I belong." A portal appeared behind her and she disappeared in an instant, faster than she was able to catch a glimpse of her red-headed friend.

It was as if time had never moved and she was once again standing before the dark skyscraper. The large screen flashed before her with nothing but static reflecting. Her chest began to ache and she fell to the ground with her arms clutching her sides. Tears were inevitable, but she was tired of them, tired of feeling what could be memories dripping down her face, forever escaping her. With one last gasp, she screamed at the top of her lungs, hearing the echo around her and lowered her head into her lap. Unbeknownst to her, the screen flashed and reflected her deepest memory; three somebodies who remained unrecognizable to her and yet, they shared the greatest sympathy. For somewhere in a distant world only visible to her as a star in the sky, three somebodies shed a tear.


End file.
